nintendo_games_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom Nook
General information * Tom Nook is a brown raccoon. His eyes are blue and his ears pink. He wears a green pullover, a white shirt, a pair of black pants and a red tie. * He's very serious and calm. He has a large business acumen. * Timmy and Tommy are his nephews and his former employees. Lyle, the director of the Happy Home Academy, sits in his real estate agency. * His birthday is May, 30th. His name is a pun on the word 'tanooki'. * Sable says to the player that before settling down in the village, Tom Nook had very few money. * The clothes which wears Tom Nook in Animal Crossing, Animal Crossing: Wild World and Animal Crossing: City Folk was sewn by Sable, whereas those which he wears in Animal Crossing: New Leaf are made by Gracie, the famous needlewoman. * An amiibo figure of Tom Nook has been sold individually since the release date of Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival. For more information, see here. Appearances * ���� Dōbutsu no Mori (2001) Tom Nook is the store manager. He sells some items to the player, including a house. The player can work at his store to pay his house. * ' ''Super Smash Bros. Melee (2001)' There is a Tom Nook trophy which leaks himself as a future character of Nintendo in the American and European games. * '���� Dōbutsu no Mori + (2001)' Tom Nook is still the store manager. The player can buy some items during the night if he hit the store with his shovel, but the products will be more expansive. * ' Animal Crossing (2002)' Tom Nook is the director of Nook's Cranny, the store. He's helped by Timmy and Tommy, his nephews. * '���� Dōbutsu no Mori e+ (2003)' Tom Nook is still the store manager. There is a Tom Nook E-Card as well. * ' Animal Crossing: Wild World (2005)' Tom Nook is still the store manager. * ' Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008)' Tom Nook is a trophy. He also appears in the background of ''Smashville stage. * ' ''Animal Crossing: City Folk (2008)' Tom Nook is still the store manager. He is also helped by his nephews Timmy and Tommy. * ' Animal Crossing Calculator (2009)' Tom Nook can appear as an easter egg. * ' Animal Crossing: New Leaf (2012)' Tom Nook isn't a store manager any more. Indeed, he is now a real estate agent. He allows the construction and the enlargements of the player's house. Lyle, the Happy Home Academy manager, has got a stand in his agency. His former store is now managed by his nephews Timmy and Tommy and renamed on their behalf. * ' Animal Crossing Plaza (2013)' Tom Nook is a non-playable character. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS (2014)' Tom Nook appears as a trophy. He also appears during the Villager's final Smash. * ' Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (2014)' Tom Nook appears as a trophy. He also appears during the Villager's final Smash. *'DLC of Mario Kart 8 (2015)' Tom Nook appears during the Animal Crossing's race in the second DLC released on April, 2015. * ' Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer (2015)' Tom Nook is the real estate agency's owner. He doesn't usually come to the agency because of his golf's matches. * ' Super Mario Maker (2015)' Tom Nook is a playable character. * ' Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival (2015)' He is a playable character. He can wear six outfits including his green pullover, his yellow coat and his blue apron. Gallery TomNookACaF1.jpg|Tom Nook, ''Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival, 2015 TomNookACaF2.jpg|Tom Nook, Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival, 2015 TomNook1.jpg|Tom Nook, Animal Crossing: New Leaf, 2012 TomNook2.jpg|Tom Nook, Animal Crossing: City Folk, 2008 Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Melee Category:Animal Crossing Category:Animal Crossing: Wild World Category:Super Smash Bros. Brawl Category:Animal Crossing: City Folk Category:Animal Crossing: New Leaf Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS Category:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U Category:Animal Crossing: Happy Home Designer Category:Animal Crossing: amiibo Festival Category:Nice people Category:Mario Kart 8 Category:Super Mario Maker Category:Animal Crossing Plaza